


How To Care For A Introvert

by Auriel_Hearth



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Magic, Dark Newt Scamander, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Newt Scamander Has a Crush, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Other, Parseltongue, Possession, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Protective Theseus Scamander, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriel_Hearth/pseuds/Auriel_Hearth
Summary: "So, do you have a hobby Mr. Antisocial ?" The raven boy sniggered without context, looking smug maybe in a attempt to humiliate him. Newt was used to it."I already said it." Newt stated with a neutral tone, fingering in a anxious manner his yellow Hufflepuff scarf who was falling down on both the sides of his neck and ending on his hips.He continued. "Studying, nurturing and p-" But Newt got cut off."And protecting fantastic creatures. Yeah yeah, I know. I mean a personal hobby, just for you." He specified with a hand gesture, the class already talked about hobbies with Professor McGonagall. The Slytherin was getting impatient to sort out who the fuck was this guy. Having to endure classes with a dude shooting thick waves of embarasment each 5 minutes for one whole hour multiple times a day wasn't a healthy option to choose._____OR how young, timid Newt succeeded to survive in Hogwarts.





	How To Care For A Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! This is my very first work with 2 300 words.
> 
> I thought of adding a bully OC but he won't be here forever. 
> 
> The Tags you're seeing are kinda spoilers.. You should add my page as Favorite in your phone so you can follow this work :)

  
To be honest, Newt was quite scared of Professor Severus Snape. Even after one whole year and now one week, he still couldn't understand the motivations of the professor.

Before, Hogwarts took students much later because of the wizarding families who educated their children at home. The first years students were therefore between 13 and 14 years old, and this took over seven years to finally complete the schooling.

So Newt Scamander was 15 years old and only at his second year at Hogwarts. But still, Professor Snape was terrifying.

The man showed a certain favoritism towards Slytherins and regularly mocked Gryffindors for whatever personal reason. His eyes black as the void was piercing through the small defenses of the peaceful Hufflepuff. Words weren't needed, only a glare were able to make Newt nervous.

And well. Here he was, gripping the straps of his bag tighter. Newt made his way towards his first potions class of the new year, with the forming crowd of students. 

He approached them but stopped dead 3 meters away, leaning shyly against the wall on the other side of the hallway.  
He spotted a lot of new faces and didn't recognize many of the Slytherin present. The schedules of their classes may have switched.

**______________**

Few seconds after Professor Snape left the classroom for a urgency, the class fell deathly silent. Besides the slow ticking of the clock on the wall and slight breathing. Newt rested his chin against the back of his hand on his desk while he thought. Professor Snape seemed in a hurry. Was there another problem ?

Well, Newt should call it 'odd situation' as everyone do. Odd situations at Hogwarts were frequent.

If asked, he could talk about when a herd of centaurs were at the door of the castle because they lost one of their young and threatened Professor Dumbledore to steal one of the student if theirs was not found at night.

Or when two students decided it was a good idea to set in fire a nest of fairies to see if they would be able to swear.

Really, their relation with fantastic beasts were disastrous. These kind of things happened each week.

He fought a yawn threatening to escape his throat, soft light brown locks laying on his forehead and partially hiding his view from his right eye. Newt may have started to felt contentment if it wasn't for the group of students behind him to start chatter loudly.

Why did he took the desk right in front of Professor Snape's again ? Ah, yes. Maybe because he was one of the last to enter the class. Nobody wants to get close to Professor Rogue, nobody.

A _muffled_ sound reaches his ears, but he already closed his eyes.

Newt is so impatient for the morning classes to end, he have to go to his secret place to take care of his creatures. He misses his [Bowtruckles](https://pin.it/65qkncl5y76isr) the tree that he planted for them last Christmas wasn't the best and there wasn't the right species of tree to buy at Diagon Alley. He also have to feed his two giant snails [Streeler](https://pin.it/ssl4hdximliko2) but the gloves have melted when he feed them the last time. Oh ! And there was the baby [Murtlap](https://pin.it/5xrb324rxgb3qf).

What a cute thing.

The tentacles on the back of the Murtlap were used for medicine and curses treatment so he had to take special care of her. Babies Murtlap were fragile, and easily sick..

Another _muffled_ sound reaches, but this time followed by a sharp tap on the shoulder.

Newt freaked out, jerking away from the source of the touch. His eyes were roaming on the figure besides him. The features seems to belong to a young person, so a student. Newt stopped fidgeting in relief.

"Daydreaming as always, huh ?"

A deep toned voice mocked.

Newt looked up and immediately away, avoiding a prolonged eye contact with the male. It was a [Slytherin](https://pin.it/omiqyahid35lsh) with raven black hair and amber eyes. His tie was poorly made, maybe to give a messy look.

  
"I'm sorry, do I know you ?"

"Not at all." He deadpanned.

  
Two students laughed from behind. _It is a pack ?_ Newt thought very seriously.

"So, do you have a hobby Mister Antisocial ?" The raven sniggered without context, looking smug maybe in a attempt to humiliate him. Newt was used to it.

  
"I already said it." Newt stated with a neutral tone, fingering in a anxious manner his yellow Hufflepuff scarf who was falling down on both the sides of his neck and ending on his hips.

He continued. "Studying, nurturing and p-" But the student got cut off.

"And protecting fantastic creatures. Yeah yeah, I know. I mean a personal hobby, just for you." He specified with a hand gesture, the class already talked about hobbies with Professor McGonagall. The Slytherin was getting impatient to sort out who the fuck was this guy. Having to endure classes with a dude shooting thick waves of embarasment each 5 minutes for one whole hour multiple times a day wasn't a healthy option.

The Hufflepuff didn't seem to even think of a answer. Newt avoided direct eye contact as if it would burn him and he looked agitated, probably waiting for the interaction to just end up. _It's a useless conversation._ He shifted to get up and leave as soon as possible.

Growing bored by the lack of a reply, the Slytherin took a step ahead when Newt got fully up, menacing to invade the personal space of the quiet boy.

It was way too close to Newt's comfort.

Newt slightly turned his head to the side while backing up against his desk where his finished and hopefully successful potion waited. The brown haired Hufflepuff was looking down and up, giving a sideways glance. On a side note, he was slightly taller than the guy.

  
Their body were ten centimeters apart but it was already too much. Newt was calm and quiet, like he was when he tried to tame a aggressive beast threatening to tear off his head from his body. But this one wasn't a beast, it was another boy. Who didn't seem to work the same.

"What's the problem with you ?  
I don't understand quite well why you're even at Hogwarts." The raven snarked while getting even closer, willing to get a reaction by his provocation. Which earned a tightened chest for Newt.

"Don't waste your time Louis, this one is autistic." Another voice snickered from the right, sitting casually on his chair.

It was a strong-looking male -a Ravenclaw- who tried to mess up his potions earlier this morning.

The said Louis backed up.

"I am not. In fact, with your previous behavior this morning I'm quite sure you're the one who is looking the more brain-damaged." Newt politely replied to the Ravenclaw with a burst of confidence out of nowhere, voice unsteady.

Few huffled laughs could be heard from the class. The two males could swear they saw a flash of his eyes getting bigger with raised eyebrows like he was offended but Newt still didn't look at them. He was turning his head to the side to avoid a direct affront while talking.

"Sorry ? What did you just said ?" The tall guy scoffed while getting up his turn. He was mildly hurt by the words but having a big Ravenclaw ego about his intelligence, Newt couldn't go with it so easily... He opened his mouth but got cut off by the sharp voice of Professor Minerva.

"The break is over. You may follow me to your spells class." Professor McGonagall said out loud, getting the attention of every students.

After passing the door, the students were supposed to line up but the group looked more like a deformed mass following a adult. Newt took a long breath of relief when both of the brutes walked away before hurring up to the head of the group, his soft hair bouncing on his forehead and eyebrows. No one could talk to him that way.

  
Newt was painfully shy, but in reality, he liked the company of people. The other Hufflepuffs were nice to him when he talked about new species he studied in the common room. He liked that girl from Gryffindor who occasionally shielded him when bothered but she didn't take the time to make it a friendship.

Newt wasn't that isolated, but bullies were a frequent thing. He didn't care, all he cared about was his fantastic beasts.

His main problem was, that Hogwarts allows only one animal by student. Every student have one, whether it was an owl, a rat, a toad or a cat. Newt had an owl to send letters and officially, it stopped there.

Nobody knew what he was doing with his free time, after classes or during the meal.

At noon, the silent boy didn't eat on the spot. He takes a plate and put everything he can hold in before disappearing behind the big doors of the hall.

And in the evening, Newt sit on one of the benches of his long table to listen to Professor Dumbledore's speech. It was the rare moment when his house partners could converse with him, that the house's prefect would tell him that he had to be more sociable with others because he couldn't earn points this way.

Newt had a ostensibly monotonous life, but it was actually much more hectic than any student of his age.

**_____________**

Newt was sitting comfortably on fresh grass, his back bent and leaning against the hard, cold surface of the rock behind him. The adolescent was outside, not far from Hagrid's hut. He seemed busy with something in his hands.

He heard footsteps crushing the grass around him, but he didn't look up. Too focused. A small grin plastered on his face.

There were a silence. And then,

"Why are you always alone ?" A deep masculine voice broke the silence.

Newt raised both of his eyebrows when looking up, surprised by the presence even if expected. It was.. It was the Slytherin from the potions class yesterday. What's his name again ? What does he want ? Did he came here to harass him again ?

He thought of a answer when something small twitches inside his hands. A shy smile formed on his features. "I'm not."

"Okay, that's kind of creepy."

A fragile squeak made him shut off, he raised a eyebrow at Newt. The Hufflepuff was clearly hiding something with his whole body in a weird affectionate manner, legs bent to almost meet his torso -he looked so small like this- and eyes flicking nervously to the Slytherin and a invisible point on the left.

"What are you hiding ?" The brute asked with a condescending tone, slightly amused by the behavior. He was now crouching in front of Newt, curious eyes glancing at the steady hands of the boy. Actually, it was the first time in the week Louis caught a smile of Newt.

It was so rare and weirdly, weirdly appealing.

Newt blinked slowly, stopping his agitation. Mouth half-open. The loud noise students are producing by having fun outside step down, and Newt is finally focusing on the Slytherin in front of him. Finally daring to look directly. Well.. Even for two seconds, it's a change.

Louis is watching him carefully.  
His eyes landing on the half open mouth and the lips slowly stretching into another small grin. He looked up. There was an air of lightness in his eyes. He never caught the small freckles around them, it looked like a constellation on a soft skin. However, the look of his face seemed serious, and..

"..Don't tell to the professor."

"What ?"

  
  
The brute didn't hear the first words, but little squeaks made him look down. "Oh." He simply said. There was a tiny baby bird pecking the fingers of Newt. It was ugly, really. All black and no feathers.

"It's a crow, I found him at the entrance of the Forbidden forest squeaking for his life. Maybe his parents got attacked and he tried to get food by jumping off. Not a very wise choice. Fang, the dog of Hagrid, nearly ate him." Newt explained slowly with a confident tone and pulled a cotton soaked in water from his pocket. "It's warm water, for his fragile skin." Newt looked quickly up then down while taking care of the baby crow, waiting for a bad reaction.

It didn't came. The raven male kept silent.

There were something odd about that Newt. Seriously, how could he be so delicate with such a tiny thing ? Louis felt he could break it with just one movement. And his face was delicate as well. If that guy was dressed as a girl, he wouldn't make a difference.. Well, maybe a little. But the big eyes, round and thin nose, those freckles and pale skin could mistake a lot of people. And the freaking blonde locks. Louis frowned.

It was way too adorable for his dark soul. Maybe he should just leave. He nodded internally.

Without a single word, the Slytherin got up and turned on his feet to walk casually on the opposite direction. Hand rubbing his eyes in a exasperated way. He almost forgot about The Forbidden forest. Seriously ? It was a restricted area, it's not called Forbidden for nothing. A coward like Hufflepuff couldn't look at it without shitting themselves. What was he doing at the entrance of the woods ?

Deciding it wasn't his problem,

Louis headed for the next class.

Newt furrowed his eyebrows, confused.  
He licked his bottom lip while cupping the small creature and delicately tucked it inside the front pocket of his sweater with the warm thick cotton. The baby crow was manifesting his disapproving with huffled squeaking "Shh shh, stay quiet or we will get caught. I'll get you a cozy nest when the classes end." He whispered before looking at his watch, it's time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just updated the first chapter to make it perfect.
> 
> The second chapter is in progress :)


End file.
